


Thunderstruck - The List Of Buckets

by MeAndMyGaster



Series: Thunderstruck [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Other, thunderstruck - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 22:10:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11860641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeAndMyGaster/pseuds/MeAndMyGaster
Summary: The List of Buckets made by the Reader inThunderstruckfic.





	Thunderstruck - The List Of Buckets

**Author's Note:**

> I will try to update this list every now and then with new ideas (mine and yours, my beautiful Readers).
> 
> Crossed out + bold - we already did it with the edgy skelly  
> Crossed out - only Reader did it
> 
> There's still a lot of space for other ideas. Also those crossed out are still valid - Edge would want to do them with the Reader.

**List of Buckets/ The Stupid List**

  1. ~~**Move to Ebott City**~~
  2. **~~Meet a monster/human~~**
  3. **~~Make friends with a monster/human~~**
  4. **~~Eat some monster food / human food~~**
  5. ~~Go to a monster~~ bar/human bar
  6. ~~**See a monster using their magic**~~
  7. ~~See (meet?) the Human Ambassador~~
  8. ~~Visit two or more countries~~
  9. ~~Get a tattoo~~
  10. Get a piercing in a weird place
  11. Watch the sun set and rise on Mt. Ebott 
  12. Go to Underground
  13. Go snorkeling
  14. Go camping in the mountains
  15. Go bungee jumping
  16. ~~Go white river rafting~~
  17. Go to a Water Park
  18. Paint Twister Game
  19. ~~**Make a** **wall-sized** **painting**~~
  20. ~~Join a band~~
  21. ~~Give concert in the band~~
  22. Learn to play one instrument
  23. ~~Dress as your best friend for a day~~
  24. Enter an eating contest and not throw up
  25. Colorful insults without swearing
  26. ~~Take pottery class~~
  27. Take dancing class
  28. ~~Take painting class~~
  29. Make a carved sculpture
  30. Take pole dancing class
  31. Wear an outfit composed of the ugliest clothes you can find for an entire day
  32. ~~Write a book and get feedback about it~~
  33. ~~Paint somebody posing for a portrait~~
  34. ~~**Play a game of paintball**~~
  35. ~~Make my own jewelry~~
  36. Make my own soap
  37. Make my own cosplay clothes
  38. ~~**Knit a scarf or a sweater**~~
  39. ~~Make a life-sized statue of a friend~~
  40. Go fire dancing
  41. Go zip lining
  42. Take archery class
  43. **~~Eat the most unhealthy thing I can find~~**
  44. Fill the room with comfy cushions and plushies and nap there
  45. ~~Go dumpster diving~~
  46. Go to a Renaissance Festival
  47. ~~**Marathon really long series (rope somebody!)**~~
  48. ~~**Marathon the dumbest movie series**~~
  49. Marathon horrors and go out in the middle of the night
  50. Ride a Mechanical Bull
  51. ~~Ride a motorcycle on~~ highway ~~(really fast!)~~
  52. Go on a hitch-hiking weekend (no matter where)
  53. Take part in balloon flight
  54. ~~Create sculpture from items found dumpster diving~~
  55. ~~Shower someone in chocolate kisses~~
  56. Go skydiving
  57. ~~Make a homemade film~~
  58. Play extreme truth or dare with someone
  59. Recreate a scene from the cheesiest Rom com you can find
  60. go on an old-fashioned pirate ship
  61. Go stargazing up north (see the Milky Way or an aurora) + camping under the stars
  62. **~~_Go to a blacklight rave (with makeup!)_~~**
  63. Have a pretend wedding with the theme being the last show/movie you watched
  64. ~~**Paint a sugar skull motif on a real skeleton skull**~~
  65. Visit Ebott Observatory
  66. ~~Visit a graveyard on Halloween~~
  67.  Shark Cage experience 
  68. ~~Adopt an inanimate object, with fake/real papers to prove it~~
  69. Smooch a skeleton. ( ;) )
  70. Go on a date with a monster!/ ~~**human**~~
  71. Get locked in a supermarket a whole night
  72. ~~Go treat or treating!!!~~
  73. Go horseback riding
  74. participate in a gameshow
  75. having a night out partner dancing
  76. ~~Sell a piece of art~~
  77. try something new in the bedroom ;)
  78. make 5 new friends in one day
  79. ~~Graffiti a positive message somewhere~~
  80. Go swimming in an ocean.
  81. Learn snowboarding
  82. ~~**Get a pet**~~
  83.  - / Tell Sans I love him
  84. participate in a parade
  85. Complete an obstacle course
  86. Skinny dipping
  87. Die with dignity (hidden behind the edge of the desk)




End file.
